Already Missed
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: Takari, Taiora, and hints of Kenyako. At a party, TK tries to do something nice for one of his friends. But what if that good deed blows up in his face?


Disclaimer: 

Disclaimer:  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I still don't own Digimon  
So please do not sue.

A/N – I own Eric. That's it. This is another Takari and Taiora, with hints of Kenyako. Don't like, don't read. Basically it starts with a party, then TK does something stupid. Then something good happens. The End. I can't write summaries so just R&R. Thanks.

ALREADY MISSED

By: Softball Chicks

I paced nervously, waiting for my older brother to get out of soccer practice. "Come on, Tai!" I called. "We're wasting time! This is important, you know."

He jogged over, hot and sweaty from running. "Chill, sis. I know how important this is to you. Just let me say good-bye to Sora." He ran over to his girlfriend, and I rolled my eyes. He could be so annoying, even when he wasn't trying to be.

I watched him kiss her gently and promise to call her. "Come on!" I cried impatiently.

Sora smiled at Tai. "Looks like someone's getting antsy."

"Yes," I grumbled, tapping my foot and glancing at my watch. TK and Matt's party had started nearly twenty minutes ago, and Tai was still talking. "Can we go?" I begged, clasping my hands and giving Tai puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. See ya, Sora."

"Bye."

As we climbed into Tai's new convertible, I moaned, "I can't wait until I get my license."

"I can," Tai teased, as he drove to Matt's new apartment. 

"How come you didn't drive Sora?" I wondered.

He shrugged. "She wanted to go home and take a shower. Women," he muttered, scratching his head in fake puzzlement.

"Put both hands on the wheel," I commanded. 

"I'm just going to change at Matt's," he continued, completely ignoring me.

"If we ever get there," I reminded.

"Kari, the practice ran a little over. No one's going to kill us. Matt knows we're probably going to be a little late." He threw both hands up in the air.

"Tai, the car!" I screamed.

"Under control. You just want to see your boyfriend," he joked.

"I have a boyfriend?"

"TK?"

"He's not my boyfriend." I blushed.

"Then why are you so anxious to get there?"

"I want to see the others. I never talk to Mimi, Yolei, Izzy, Joe, and Ken anymore. And very rarely Davis and Cody. Don't you miss talking to the others?"

"I guess." Tai stopped in front of the Ishida's apartment building. We walked into the front lobby and took the elevator to Matt's floor. Tai pounded on the door.

TK answered it. He smiled immediately when he saw us. "Kari! Tai! You guys finally made it."

"We would have been here a lot sooner if someone," I glared at Tai, "didn't have to say good-bye to a certain girlfriend he's going to see in a half hour."

"That's too long," Tai whimpered, as he left to go find Matt. 

"Come on in," TK offered. "Some of my friends from my new school are here, too. I want you to meet them."

I followed TK, brushing past Cody, who I almost didn't recognize. I glanced at him for an extra split second before tapping his shoulder, and saying, "Hey, short stuff."

He spun around and eyed me, trying to remember me. Then his eyes lit up and he smiled. "Kari! Hi. It's been a while."

"No kidding. I barely recognized you."

He smiled. "See you in a bit. I've got a fan club." He jerked his thumb to a bunch of girls who were giggling at him.

I winked. "Don't keep them waiting."

"Good luck, Ace," TK added, ruffling the younger boy's hair. 

Cody smoothed it out, looking miffed. "Bye."

I watched him run back to the girls, who giggled upon his arrival. He shot a last grin at TK and me before rejoining the conversation. "He got so old," I mumbled, as TK grabbed my wrist and pulled me after him. 

"I know," he agreed. "I was so surprised when he came. He looks so much bigger than the little kid who was afraid to kill Marinedevimon when he attacked the hospital." TK laughed a little.

I brushed past a very tall boy with blue hair and did a double take. "Oh, Joe!" I cried, finally recognizing him.

He turned around and studied me. "Kari?" he wondered.

"Yeah. It's been such along time." I hugged him.

He smiled. "How have you been getting along, Kari?"

"Pretty good. I made it into Owakii (A/N - not real)."

"Wow." Owakii was a very prestigious private high school that only accepts students with very high scores. "Izzy went to Owakii, you know."

"Yeah, I know. He and Tai still keep in touch, and I call him a lot for help. It's really tough. What about you?"

"I gave up medicine for a more practical career. Now I'm a reporter.

I cover the Odiba Times (A/N - not real again)."

I smiled. "Who'd of thought?"

"Come on, Kari," TK whined. "You can reunite later. First I want you to meet people."

I raised an eyebrow, and Joe laughed. "You guys have fun. I'll see you later, I'm sure."

"Bye, Joe." TK seized my hand and tugged me after him. 

"TK, what's the rush?"

"I want you to meet my friends." For a brief instant, he sounded eight again, instead of fifteen.

"Hi, Yolei," I called, passing my friend talking to a boy I figured was Ken. TK kept pulling on my arm, so I couldn't stop, but I waved with my free hand. She waved back and continued with her conversation.

TK stopped suddenly, causing me to crash into his back. "Kari, this is Billy, Josh, Eric, and Paul. Oh, and this is my cousin, Nat. Guys, this is Kari Kamiya, my friend from, um, a long time ago."

I smiled pleasantly, but inside the wheels were turning. 'Why exactly did TK want me to meet his friends? Knowing him, there's some kind of motive behind this.'

"Hey, Kari, can we talk?" he asked, surprising me.

"Okay," I replied, while I thought, 'Here's the motive.'

"Look, I know your wondering why I wanted you to meet them." As usual, he read my mind. "Um, see, Eric has been kind of depressed lately because his girlfriend just dumped him, and I thought that maybe you could cheer him up. Please?" he begged, clasping his hands together and giving me puppy-dog eyes.

"You mean, like, be his girlfriend?"

"Only until he finds someone else."

I stared at TK with wide eyes. He'd asked a lot of favors before, but never anything this extreme. He was pleading with his eyes now, his hands still clasped. "Okay," I caved, "but you owe me big for this."

"You're the best!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around me.

I smirked as we pulled away. "I thought it was a girl thing to do that. But remember it for the next time you get mad at me."

"When was I ever mad at you?"

"Next time could be a first, you know."

We both laughed. "Eric!" TK called. "Come here!"

He strolled over, looking both sad and nervous. "Hey, TK. You didn't invite Jules, did you?"

"No. Of course not, man. This is my friend, Kari. And I think the two of you should go out for a while. It'll help you forget Julia."

"You'd be willing to do that?" Eric asked me.

"Sure," I replied. "I'd be glad to help." As I said that, I studied Eric. He was actually very good-looking. He was TK's height, about four inches taller than I am. He had moppy brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. His smile was warm and friendly, but his eyes were continuously nervous. It was like he was constantly afraid.

I turned to TK, who was smiling proudly now. "I'm going to go find the others now. Anyone else you want me to meet?" I added sarcastically.

He shook his head. "You've fulfilled your quota. See you later."

"Try not to miss me too much," I teased Eric.

He smiled. "I'll try." TK shook his head, smirking slightly. 

As I walked away, TK grabbed my shoulder. "Since when are you a flirt?"

"It's a little thing I learned from Sora. Bye now."

I caught up to Mimi and Yolei talking to Davis and Ken. "Hi, guys."

"Kari!" Mimi squealed, wrapping her arms around me. Tightly.

"Mimi," I gasped. "Humans need oxygen."

"Sorry." She let go.

"How have you been?" Ken asked politely.

"Good. I got accepted to Owakii."

"Wow." Both Ken and Yolei looked impressed, Davis looked confused (what else is new?), and Mimi was trying to remember. She had moved back to Japan only a month earlier.

TK'S PoV

I watched Kari walk away, a pain in my heart. Why had I asked Kari to date Eric? I know my friend was suffering, but why not another girl, preferably not the girl I'd been nursing a crush on for seven years!

I caught a smile on Eric's face as he watched Kari stop and talk to Yolei, Ken, Davis, and Mimi. "She's perfect, TK," he announced. "Thanks a million."

'Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Eric,' I thought miserably. But I kept the forced smile on my face and replied, "No problem. I'm glad you're happy. Now, this 

is a party, so let's, well, party!"

It was fun for a while. It just hurt so much to watch Kari dance with Eric. I slipped, unnoticed, into my room. Eventually, though, Tai realized I was missing. He told my brother, but Matt didn't care. So Tai found me.

"Hey, tough stuff, what's the matter?"

Tough stuff was Tai's nickname for me after the whole Piedmon incident. "It's nothing, Tai," I replied, picking at a loose thread on my blanket.

"Yeah, right. I can tell when something's wrong. What's the matter?"

"It's just, why'd I have to tell Kari to go out with Eric? I'm so stupid!"

"Oh, gosh. You like her, don't you?"

"No, well, yes, well, maybe," I stuttered.

"You are stupid. You should have told her, not let your friend go out with her." He shook his head.

"What do I do now?"

"She won't go out with him forever. Wait until they break up and then pounce. You want her, you gotta grab her."

I looked up at the older boy hopefully. "You really think that'll work?"

"Sure."

TAI'S PoV

I left Matt's house with my little sister and my girlfriend, feeling sorry for TK. I remembered when Sora had chosen Matt over me. I remembered the hurt, the longing. I also remembered when they'd broken up, and how she'd come to me. All that hurt had vanished.

Kari looked confused. "What's the matter, squirt?" I called back. I had a nickname for everyone.

She glanced up at me. "I'm sort of confused. TK asked me to go out with his friend, but I don't know if I want to. Or if I'll like it."

"Give it a try. I heard why TK did it. I think you should try to make the guy happy for a while. Then you can decide what to do."

"Thanks, Tai."

"Just call me Mr. Advice."

"You mean Mr. Bad Advice," Sora teased gently from the passenger's seat.

I stopped the car. "Out," I joked.

"Hey, I'm not walking home from here."

"It's only two blocks," Kari reminded.

"I could get hurt," she pointed out.

"Wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" I asked, driving again.

"No, of course not."

"Hey, Kari, you okay back there?"

There was no response. My sister had fallen asleep.

KARI'S PoV

I woke up the next morning, in bed, yet fully clothed. I must have fallen asleep in the car. I remembered that I was supposed to go out with Eric that night. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked downstairs to have breakfast.

At around 5:30, I decided to get ready. Eric and I were going out for dinner, to a casual restaurant. I took a quick shower, and put on a yellow sleeveless shirt and pink Capri's. Studying myself in the mirror, I nodded with approval.

"Tai, I need a ride," I demanded skipping the final step of the staircase.

He looked up from the book he was reading. (A/N - try to picture Tai reading, OK?) "What am I, some sort of chauffeur?"

"I don't have a license, okay? I need your help."

"Fine, fine. Just don't whine."

He drove me to the restaurant. (A/N - I like spelling that word. Don't ask.) "Thanks, Tai. I'll walk home."

"Be careful. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Which is?"

"Funny," he remarked, and sped away.

I walked inside and saw Eric sitting, waiting. He smiled when he saw me. I sat across from him.

Throughout dinner, we made small talk, learning about each other. He was practically my exact opposite.

Dinner ended. "Um, I'll walk you home," Eric volunteered.

I took his hand, and we started to walk. "Want to cut through the park?" I asked.

"Sure."

We wandered through the park in the general direction of my apartment complex. Stopping at a bench, I said, "Why don't we stop for a little while and sit down?"

"Okay." We sat and talked for a little while. As we talked, I felt more comfortable around him. Then, surprising me, he leaned in and kissed me. Surprising myself even more, I kissed back. That's when TK showed up.

TK'S PoV

I was taking a walk, trying to cool off. This Kari/Eric thing was bugging me. Unfortunately, the walk didn't help. Because what did I see in the park? Kari and Eric kissing. Something inside me snapped. I grabbed Kari's arm and jerked her away 

from Eric. "What are you doing?" she asked, as I dragged her to where he couldn't hear. She pulled away from me. "TK, you told me to go out with him. What's your problem?"

"I told you to go out with him, not kiss him!" I hissed, my temper peaking. I was so furious, I almost hit her. Luckily, I controlled myself in time, and balled my hands into fists.

"What's the matter with me enjoying going out with him?"

"You can't enjoy it," I protested.

"Why not?" she asked sarcastically.

"Because I love you, Kari." The moment I said it, it sounded so right. I didn't blush or become embarrassed. It was the truth, and, at the moment, the truth was all I had.

She froze and looked up at me. "Really?" she whispered.

"Yes. I wanted Eric to be happy, so I asked for your help. But, in truth, I wanted to ask you out and didn't have the courage. I've been in love with you since I was eight years old," I admitted.

She smiled, startling me. "When you first asked me to help, I thought it was definitely the right thing to do. But then I didn't know if I really wanted to. And now I realize why. It's because I love you, too, TK. And I don't want any other guy to come between us."

I leaned in to kiss her. I just couldn't help myself, even with Eric sitting fifty feet away. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Kari had more self-control than I. "What about Eric?" she wondered.

But he solved the problem. He walked over, leaned on my shoulder, and muttered, "What are you waiting for? Kiss her already!"

So I did. It was a short kiss, no more than five seconds. But those were the best five seconds of my life. Just for that time, I forgot everything that had been going on in my life: Matt practically ignoring me, the girl I loved going out with my best friend. I enjoyed the innocence of my first kiss.

We both pulled away, glancing nervously at Eric. He grinned. "Guys, don't worry about me. There are plenty of other fish in sea. You did help me get over Jules. I haven't thought about her all day. Thanks. Now be good. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Which is?" I teased, as he walked away.

"Watch it, Takaishi," he warned, then continued on his way.

I took Kari's hand. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Okay." I walked her home. When we got to her door, we kissed again. "Thanks, TK," she whispered.

"For what?"

She shrugged. "For helping me find out that I love you."

"In that case, you're welcome."

We giggled, then jumped as the door opened. Tai was standing there, looking rather amused. "I thought you went out with Eric. The first date couldn't have been that bad."

"Well, now I'm going out with TK," Kari announced. "Oh, and Tai," she added, as she slipped passed him into the house, "that's a lovely shade of lipstick on you." I burst into laughter, Tai blushed, and Kari continued, "Hi, Sora."

"Later, Tai," I managed to say between gales of laughter.

"Get out of here, tough stuff. See ya."

I walked home, sure Matt wouldn't care about my love life, and very glad that I had Tai to talk to. And in the confidence of my bedroom, I daydreamed about the next time I would see Kari. Because already I miss her.

A/N – R&R please, otherwise I will get very depressed and stop writing.


End file.
